A Goddess' Reincarnation!
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: Moana is no ordinary girl. 1000 years ago when Maui demigod of the wind and sea Stole the heart of Te Fiti, Te Ka was also eager to get a hand on the heart, and in her desperate search for it she kills and destroys Tangora The God of the sea who she believed to have swallowed the heart... But the ocean responds in an unexpected way..
1. chapter 1

In the middle of the ocean, the mother Te Fiti slept unaware of the great threat that approached her. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But some sought out Te Fiti's heart. They believed that if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs.

But now the boldest and most daring of them all was slowly approaching the Island.

He was a shapeshifter, he was a trickster and his name was Maui demigod of the wind and sea.

He went from being a Hawk, to being a lizard like creature and then from a lizard like creature he became a tiny bug.

In these forms he slipped through the smallest opening in the vines that protected the mother island.

Finally reaching his destination he used his magical fish hook to pry it free from Te Fiti until it lay in the palm of his hand.

But then everything began to go wrong, Te Fiti started to crumple before him, Maui fled the destruction that was starting all over the Island he came to the edge of the Island.

Taking the shape of the giant hawk once more he jumped from the cliff and flew as fast as he could but in front of him a new foe arose to challenge him.

The lava monster Ta Ka who wanted the heart for herself.

She knocked Maui out of the sky, throwing him onto an uninhabited island.

But both his Hook and the heart of The Fiti fell into the depths of the Sea.

In pure anger she roared her anger she plunged a lava hand deep into the sea and pulled out Tangaroa The God of the sea.

She and the Sea God fought long over the heart, and then she retreated to her Island giving up.

But then Tangaroa made his fatal mistake, he turned his back to Te Ka and started to leave believing it was over.

Thrusting forward her regrown Lava hand she managed with a final blow to kill and destroy the Sea God, the sea God's form disappeared from her grasp and sliped back into the sea and was no more.

Te Ka had believed that Tangaroa had swallowed the Heart, but grew full of rage when killing him had produced no heart.

Far away from the Island the sea carried the deceased body of its God, the water shimmered around him, until the ocean had turned the deceased God into a human babe.

The water had Reincarnated it's lost God but believed that turning him into a human babe girl and sending him to land was the best way to protect him.

The ocean knew when the child who was now A goddess instead of a God was fully grown she would be the only hope they had of restoring the heart back to Te Fiti and defeating the darkness that was spreading.

Slipping a sea shell underneath the babes bottom it carried her through the sea.

The ocean knew of the perfect Island to send this most precious Goddess, it knew that this Island would care for it as one of their own.

But it came upon a reef that could possibly as a danger to the currently helpless babe.

Pulling it back it lifted the child up on a wave and attempted to toss this babe over the reef just enough to avoid the reef but it had misjudged the reef, and had propelled the babe a tidbit too high.


	2. chapter 2

It was raining hard and the sea was storming as the wind stirred up a howling like that of angry wolves.

At first everyone was running for the cover of their homes while Tui the great Leader of Motunui stayed behind making sure each and every one of his people made it to safety and that all farm animals were put in a safe place from the storm.

Only once he was the only one left did he walk the Island once more looking for any human or child he may have missed the first five or six times.

Only then when he turned to survey the beach once more did he see something about the size of a large rock falling from the sky.

What was that? He wondered curiously worrying if it were some threat for his people.

But then as it got closer to the ground he began to realize what he was actually seeing for now it was wailing loudly from fear and probably other things too.

Tui didn't stop to think no Tui was the kind of leader that thrived on acting fast and having sharp reflexes he needs to have these traits in order to be the great leader of his people that he was. Tui sprang forward and managed almost just in time to catch the falling thing.

Standing in the pouring rain looking down at what was now safely tucked in his arms he cuddled it close smiling.

It wasn't a rock at all or an animal, what had just fallen out of the sky was in fact a baby.

And she was definitely a cute little tyke but where had she come from? She was not one of their babies, he knew this because currently there were no babies of this size living in the village.

But then how did it get here?

Suddenly it's piercing wail grew louder breaking his concentration and reminding him him where they were.

Bundling the naked baby closer to his chest he ran quickly for his own shelter, it was time to get this tiny creature into a warmer drier place.

Inside his wife Sina hovered over him like a mother hen, trying to shove him towards the fire.

He sat by the fire trying to warm the shivering baby.

"What Is this? Where did she come from?" Sina asked curiously.

Looking up at his wife he just shrugged and answered.

"I have no idea where she came from she practically fell out of the sky and into my arms. She's not from our Island but I have no idea what to do with her she is on our Island so I'm feeling responsible for her."

Sina took the child from Tui and wrapped her in a tiny grass skirt to cloth her nakedness then joining him by the fire she surveys her.

"You know Tui, we have both always wanted a baby of our own but my body wouldn't allow it what if we adopt this little girl as our daughter? We can raise her and she'll be taught our ways." Sina suggested.

Tui grinned at the easy thought and hugged his wife.

"You're right and she seems to be a very fine healthy baby too, She fell out of the sky by the water so I think we should call her Moana." Tui decided gently.

Sina nodded.

Cuddling her and tickling her bare feet Sina smiles "Hey Little Moana, I think you'll make a fine little villager here."

The baby no longer screamed instead in the warm arms of her new adoptive mother she slipped into sleep.


	3. chapter 3

Baby Moana grew under the tender love of her adopted parents. She was never told she was adopted instead was accepted as their daughter as if she were born to them.

But Moana's best friend of all was her Grandma Tala. To the villagers she was the village crazy lady but Moana loved her.

She was three as she walked out toward the water.

There in front of her was a sea shell.

She waddled closer to get it but then she spotted a tiny turtle hiding from a bunch of birds.

Pulling off a leaf she helped the turtle find its way to the water.

The water gave her the shell back she went to retrieve it the water parts as she collects more shells.

The water tousles her hair up making it all wet standing up and it played with her.

And then Moana saw something green and round. She reached in and got it.

The water had already recognized it's goddess as soon as she had saved the turtle.

But at a sound from Tui the water quickly fixed Moana's hair and put her back on the land.

Tui arrived and sbatched her up making her drop her shells and the green stone on the beach. She wanted to go back and get it but she was carried away by her father.

"You are needed here, you are going to be the be the future village chief." Tui shared with her.

Sina took her from him insisting she'll do great things.

Over the course of the next several years Moana learned all about the ways of the Villagers.

But still no matter how hard Tui tried Moana's heart was drawn back to the sea frustrating Tui.

But his real fear was she would find out where she came from and leave them all behind.

But now Moana was a woman of eighteen and the yearning for the sea was still very prominent.

Her best friend was her grandma and her advice was usual similar they usually met by the water:

"I like to dance with the water, The undertow and the waves, The water is mischievous, ha! I like how it misbehaves, The village may think I'm crazy, Or say that I drift too far, But once you know what you like, well, there you are , You are not an ordinary child Moana, but soon you will find with Stubbornness and pride just who you are, Mind what your father says but remember, You may hear a voice inside you, And if the voice starts to whisper, To follow the farthest star, Moana, that voice inside is who you are."

But now Moana was being trained to be the new village chief.

First a group showed her coconuts that were diseased.

But then when that happened they got a message saying the fish were gone.

She suggested going beyond the reef for the fish but Tui grew angry and reinstated that no one goes beyond the reef.

Moana still determined to find fish took a boat and oar and tries to sail past the reef anyway.

But due to inexperience she tipped the boat and nearly drowned due to a barnacle that held her foot.

Prying herself lose with a rock she and her pig pua got deposited back onto the beach.

Moana surveyed her foot and tried to hide it when her grandmother came up.

But she looked anyway and Moana hung her head and mutters.

"Dad was right it's dangerous it's time for me to put my stone on the mountain."

She started to walk off.

Her Grandma just shrugged "well ok."

Moana stopped confused "Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

Tala smiled.

"It's what you said you wanted." she shrugged.

"It is."

"When I die, I'm going to come back this one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo." Tala informs her as she plays in the water with a school of Manta Rays just like the tattoo on her back

"Why are you acting so weird?" moana asked suspiciously.

"I'm the village crazy lady it's my job." she responded.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me. Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Is there something you want to hear?" Tala asked grinning. You've been told all our people's stories but one.

Tala took her to a blocked up cave, and showed her..

Inside Moana banged the drum as instructed and found to her amazement that her villagers were once Voyagers.

She came out shouting it.

"We were voyagers. We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers! Why'd we stop?" Moana asked.

Gramma Tala just sighed,

"Maui. When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Ka awoke.

And the Great God Of The sea Tangaroa was slaughtered and killed over the heart by Ta Ka.

Now Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back.

To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging.

And now we have forgotten who we are.

And the darkness has continue to spread, the death of Tangaroa has made the fish disappear and now the darkness drains the life out of Island after Island."

"Our Island?" Moana whispered understanding.

"But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti and save us all. I was there the day you were chosen.

Moana believed at first she meant the time she had saved the turtle.

"I thought it was a dream." she whispered softly.

''Nope. Now listen closely our ancestors believed that Maui lies there beneath his hook follow it and there you will find him" Tala instructed.

"But... Why was I chosen? I don't even know how to make it past the reef. But I know who does." the last part came out as she broke into a run.


End file.
